Dragon Black Market
The Black Market is a minigame, showing a witch and her variety of dragons. She offers you a Pack of 6 Dragons, 5 Dragons you can see and a Mystery Dragon for 20 , you can change the list for 3 . After you buy a list, you get to choose from 6 boxes, each representing one of the Dragons. When you pick a box, a dragon will be choosen randomly for you. If you are not happy with that dragon, you will have a choice to choose another box for an additional 10 . Note: The first 4 Dragons are randomly chosen, maybe depending on what box you choose, but you will always get the Special Dragon last and the Mystery Dragon before the Special Dragon. Afther purchase you will have to wait 6 hours before you can change the list again. It will cost 20 gems to speed this up. The list itself will randomly reset after a week so if your lucky you could get the special dragon from the previous week even he's already removed from the list. =Current List= *Start at: Fri, 26 Apr 2013 00:00:00 GMT+0 *Duration": *Rewards": *"Prizes": :# , , , , , , , , , :# , , , , , , , , , , , , :# , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , :# , , :# , , , , , , , , , , Main =List History= Note: Bone Dragon is removed from the list. 'Tue, 18 Jun 2013 22:00:00 +0000 ' : Duration": (-30 hours "+2") : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1152 (Bone Dragon) : : Other: Same as before Note: Granite Dragon is removed from the list. 'Wed, 12 Jun 2013 00:00:00 +0000' : Duration": (-48 hours "+2") : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1151 (Granite Dragon) : : Other: Same as before Note: Treasure Dragon is removed from the list. 'Thu, 06 Jun 2013 00:00:00 +0000' : Duration": (-? hours "+2") : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1150 (Treasure Dragon) : : Other: Same as before Note: Burning Dragon is removed from the list. 'Thu, 30 May 2013 00:00:00 +0000' : Duration": (-? hours "+2") : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1149 (Burning Dragon) : : Other: Same as before Note: Glacial Dragon is removed from the list. 'Thu, 23 May 2013 00:00:00 +0000' : Duration": : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1147 (Glacial Dragon) : : Other: Same as before Note: Wurm Dragon is removed from the list. 'Thu, 16 May 2013 00:00:00 +0000' : Duration": : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1143 (Wurm Dragon) : : Other: Same as before Note: Lightning Dragon is removed from the list. 'Thu, 09 May 2013 00:00:00 +0000 ' : Duration": : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1141 (Lightning Dragon) : : Other: Same as before Note: Blue Dragon is removed from the list. 'Thu, 02 May 2013 00:00:00 +0000 ' : Duration": : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1139 (Blue Dragon) : : Other: Same as before Note: Gargoyle Dragon is removed from the list. 'Fri, 26 Apr 2013 00:00:00 GMT+0' : Duration": : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1137 (Gargoyle Dragon) : : Other: Same as before Note: Diamond Dragon is removed from the list. 'Thu, 18 Apr 2013 00:00:00 GMT+0' : Duration": : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1135 (Diamond Dragon) : : Other: Same as before Note: Chainmail Dragon is removed from the list. 'Thu, 11 Apr 2013 00:00:00 GMT+0' : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1132 (Chainmail Dragon) : : Other: Same as before Note: Hulk Dragon is removed from the list. 'Thu, 4 Apr 2013 00:00:00 GMT+0' : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1129 (Angry Dragon) : : Other: Previous Note: Emerald, Lava and Ruby Dragon are removed from the list. 'Thu, 28 Mar 2013 00:00:00 GMT+0' : Main: Ruby Dragon : : Semi: Emerald, Lava Dragon, Legendary Dragon : Other: Previous 'Wed, 20 Mar 2013 00:00:00 GMT+0' : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1130 (Lava Dragon) : : other Unique Dragon and Pure : Deep Forest Dragon, Ninja Dragon, Music Dragon, Pure Dragon, Pure Terra Dragon, Pure Sea Dragon, Pure Dark Dragon, Quetzal Dragon, Jelly Dragon, Chinese Dragon, Wizard Dragon, Two Headed Dragon, ... Note: Centipede Dragon is removed from the list. 'Thu, 14 Mar 2013 15:00:00 GMT+0' : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1125 (Centipede Dragon) : Note: Emerald Dragon is removed from the list. 'Thu, 7 Mar 2013 00:00:00 GMT+0' : Main Unique Dragon Id : 1126 (Emerald Dragon) : Note: Prisma Dragon is removed from the list. 'Older' *Prisma Dragon *Hydra Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Fire and Ice dragon *Paradise Dragon *... =Gallery= Black_Market_06-06-2013.png Black_Market_06-06-2013_b.png Black_Market_31-05-2013.png Black_Market_23-05-2013.png Black_Market_16-05-2013.png Blue dragon.jpg Black_Market_26-04-2013.png Black_Market_18-04-2013.png Black_Market_11-04-2013.png Black_Market_04-04-2013.png Black_Market_28-03-2013.png Dragonblackmarketthanksgiving.png Blackmarketmystery.png DC BM.jpg Black Market - IceFireDragon.png Black Market.png Kompu_boxes_bg.jpg Dragon_Black_Market_Witch_Head.png Dragon_Black_Market_Witch_Body.png Dragon_Black_Market_Egg.png Dragon_Black_Market_Egg_2.png Dragon_Black_Market_Egg_3.png =Tips= *Since no matter what boxes you choose, you will always end up getting the Special Dragon last and the Mystery Dragon right before the that, if you want the Special Dragon, but don't have 70 , don't waste your Gems. *The Mystery Dragon will always be a Special Dragon, so if you have 60 , it is worth a try, you might get a really awesome Dragon from the Mystery Box. *If you are changing the list all the time, looking for a certain Dragon, but aren't sure if that Dragon is even on the list, only change the list max. 25 times, because there will only be about 20 Special Dragons on the list. It is actually most likely that there are much less then that. Trivia *It's listed as game type 4 *You can only pick 1 price add the time. *this minigame who has many events than others Category:Mini-Games